


Something Wicked This Way Comes

by majesticnerdlady



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 404: Ben Solo Not Found, Dominance, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, I have no idea what I'm doing, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Red Riding Hood Elements, Reylo AU Week, Smut, red riding hood retelling, reylo au, this is not the love story you're looking for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 10:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticnerdlady/pseuds/majesticnerdlady
Summary: Reylo AU of Red Riding Hood & The Big Bad WolfRey lives in a village full of superstitious people and there is one rule that is to be followed religiously: Do not wonder into the dark forest and if you must, stay on the path only. Those who did not heed this, were never to be seen again. Until one morning the body of a mutilated villager is discovered. Now not only does Rey believe that there is indeed a great evil in the forest, but it has it sights on her more than what she understands.





	Something Wicked This Way Comes

**Author's Note:**

> I have not written a fic in a LONG time. I usually prefer to read more than write, so this is my first for this site. I've grown restless of not finding any Red Riding Hood AU's for Reylo that I found to my liking as of yet (I would love to take suggestions if you have any). So I figured, why not write something instead of complaining? I do not have a beta, but if someone would like to volunteer to be my beta for the next two chapters, I would very much love you.

 She shouldn't had felt nauseous by the overwhelming metallic tang that poisoned the air. Rey butchered her own meat many times, the blood of a slain animal staining her arms up to her elbows, her face occasionally splattered by it. _It's the same scent_ , she repeated in her head as people clustered around the center of their village. The crowd around pressing in tight with each other, as if in a way of protection of what they were all here to witness.

In the middle of the crowd laid a body beneath what use to have been a white cloth. The item by now had absorbed enough blood to have turned into the sickly color of browned crimson. A few delicate fingers poked out on one side, the palest Rey had ever seen. A few flies were already flying around the corpse, the sounds of the buzzing along with the smell made her stomach do another flip.  
  
  
A wail of sheer heartbreak pierced through the air, causing Rey's head to whip in it's direction to see a short black haired women still only dressed in her sleeping gown and covered by a simple shawl to keep her modest, crumpling to the ground just a few feet away from the body. It was Rose. The girl who had been Rey's only female friend, was now being held back by her other friends Finn and Poe as she tried to crawl towards the mess. It was then the realization struck Rey with a twisting of both her heart and gut of who it was under the cloth.

  
Paige Tico.

  
The older sister and only surviving family Rose had left.

  
While Rey had never been a fan of her friends sister, as the elder of the two followed with the majority of village to keep themselves distant from Rey, she had never wished this onto her. Not onto anyone.

  
She willed her body to move over to where her friends were all huddled as one, but her body wouldn't budge. Wouldn't allow her to step any closer to the body.

  
Over the ear-splitting wailing, her ear stretched itself to listen to the conversation between the priest and a brawny man who's hands were stained of dried blood that stood in front of a handful of solemn looking men. Rey guessed it had been them to have discovered the body.

  
"Who in our village would be so demented to perform such a thing to this woman?" The priest asked in a low hushed tone.

  
"No man could have done this your holiness." The brawny man countered in equal tone. "Her organs and body were ripped and torn in a way that could have only have been done by an animal. We suspect a bear or a wolf. A large one at that by the claw marks."

  
"Do you not have any men hunting down the beast!?" The priest's muffled voice coming through a small cloth he held up to his mouth, the stench and description almost becoming to much for his light stomach.

  
Not a full second had even passed before the man hastily replied, "She was found just on the outside of the path going into the Damned." the man quickly spitting at the ground as if to avoid any bad luck for dare saying the name. The priest, surprisingly had repeated the same offensive action.

  
Rey had forced herself to stop listening at that point. Her body finally obeying to move but instead of moving to her friend to offer some kind of comfort, she instead retreated back through the crowd until she reached a nearby tree to hold herself up against. Her eyes moving to the north side of the village, towards the forest of trees that had always been a shade darker than the rest of the surrounding area. A dirt path from the village leading into it, and those darkened trees stretched on for miles and miles, over hills and mountains heading north. No one Rey knew of held any knowledge of just how far it stretched, only fireside stories that it went on forever that way, or until it reached the gates of hell itself. 

 _  
I was just in there yesterday._ She thought to herself, wrapping herself tightly in her own shawl for comfort. 

  
There had been a time that villages lived northward, but over the past century they had all become abandoned. Either by villagers fleeing to join their ilk, south to rebuild anew, or had disappeared all entirely. Or at least, those had been the stories she was told.

  
The people in her village would have had the path itself closed off years ago, if it weren't for the monks who lived up in the mountains of the Damned. Myth being that it was only because of them that the darkness did not spread any further allowing the people to thrive to hunt, gather, and trade with neighboring villages south. All were forbidden to enter the forest, all but Rey. Who had been tasked to deliver goods to the last remaining monk who lived in the temple on a weekly basis. 

  
Abandoned as an toddler, left on the steps of the temple. She had been raised and cared for until she had been twelve, when the monks began to disappear. When it had come down to a mere handful of them, they had placed her in the village with a cabin of her own just big enough for her to live in only. In the last seven years, the handful of monks had dropped down to only the one. Master Luke, who she and everyone else knew him by. He had been on his own for the past two years. Whatever had been happening, it stopped with him. As a child Rey was given the responsibility to travel to and from the temple for food and supplies with a horse and cart, even then the village people had avoided her almost like a plaque because she came from the Damned wood, and was not a monk.

  
From the time she was left here, to present day, she was left with the duty to provide goods to Master Luke once a week. Only now she went with just a basket, a horse and cart no longer needed to haul a large quantity of supplies for just a single man. Although it would have made her trips less frequent and easier, if the village folk allowed her to take one of their horses.

  
Not many of the people were rude to her, they just simply avoided at being in her presence, or made their talks very quick and to the point if a conversation was needed. It frustrated Rey to no end that these people allowed themselves to be controlled by sheer superstition. But luck allowed her to have her friends Finn, Rose, and Poe to make her life easier.

  
Neither the superstitions, or the many religious teachings of the monks ever made home in her thoughts. But she did her best to be respectful of those around her and their beliefs, and obeyed the single rule she had drilled into her brain since childhood:

  
Never stray the path and into the darkened wood.

  
Myth had it that those who walked into the Damned without being on the path, never came back out.

  
Rey never believed the stories, but listened as a small voice in the back of her head always steered her from attempting to test if they were true or not anytime she had an inkling to. The fear meant to be had after the stories struck true, even if she denied so.

  
_Paige went into the forest and look at what happened to her?_   Her fear whispering.

  
_Animal attacks have happened before._ Rey reasoned with it.

  
_But never this gruesome, and never to anyone who has heeded the warning of straying the path. Search your feelings and know it to be true._ The fear answered. _This was not an ordinary bear or wolf._

  
Rey was jolted out of her thoughts and made a tiny yelp as she felt something brush up against her calf.

  
Looking down, it was her very furry orange maine coon cat. Beebee purring loudly as he circled back and forth through her legs. An impatient meow at the audacity that Rey had yet to pick him up from the dirty ground. She rescued the feline as a kitten a on a rainy night a few years ago, left wandering on it's own outside of her home. She had searched the next day for it's mother or siblings but to no luck. Rey had then adopted the little bundle of fluff as her familiar.

  
With an eye roll, she picked him up. Moving away from the comfort of the tree she had been leaning against, she noticed most of the onlookers had finally begun departing while some men carefully lifted Paige's body onto a cart and moved her to the direction of the church. No doubt to allow the priest to perform many blessings and rituals to ward off any evil before he would be satisfied to have her buried.

  
Rey shuffled quickly, yet quietly back to her tiny home after understanding that her clothes were barely modest as she had only wrapped herself up in a shawl after being awakened by all of the commotion so early in the morning before the dew had even a chance to begun to evaporate away. Her home located right at the edge of the village and making her home the closest to the entrance of the Damned wood. Rey promised she would visit Rose later in the day, to give her friend private time to grieve with her husband, Finn.

  
The maine coon jumped out of her arms as soon as they had reached the steps to the cabin, Beebee hurriedly chasing after a rat going underneath the wooden structure.

  
As Rey rested her hand onto the handle of her door, a bitter breeze passed by her that sent a chill down her spine and through the bones. Her gaze following the direction of the Damned forest the wind had drifted towards. Her breath hitched, and her hand frozen in place as it tightly gripped the iron.

  
Right before the tree line, hiding most of it's massive body that she could still see the outline of in it's shadows, was a black wolf.

  
Although there was some distance between her and the wolf, she could still see it's darkened eyes staring hungrily at her. A soft, low growl as it advanced a couple steps closer to the the edge of the trees.

  
Rey's heart was in beating what felt was at the same pace of a humming birds wings, her breathing hastened and eyes wide as the wolfs stare intensified.

  
An enormous paw had moved to place itself into the grass, to advance itself closer to Rey, her breath held as she recognized the stance of an animal prepared to leap out at it's prey. Despite the distance, she had no doubt with the size of the creature, it could make it to her in a single leap.

  
Just as quick as the paw had lifted to advance forward, it stopped just before any piece of daylight could touch its fur. The wolf let loose a quick, loud growl. Signaling it's anger and disappointment that Rey would not be it's next meal. 

  
With a blink of an eye, the beast had vanished from sight and only then did Rey's breath release.

  
Rey then threw her door wide open and quickly slammed it shut behind her, her shaky hands working quickly to work the locks. Her heart still beating at an uncomfortable pace, all she could think in her head was one thing.

  
The wolf who had watched her with it's hungry gaze was the very same who had maimed and killed Paige Tico.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle in the comments, I'm a cinnamon roll :3


End file.
